onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Vander Decken Arrives.png
Manga vs. Anime Look at Decken's face! The detail is awful. Also, there's no point in the "scream lines" being present. 14:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you give a link to the image of the manga version? 14:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's in the file history, at the bottom of the page. It's not that difficult… The manga version is better in quality and detail. 15:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The anime version is great. Keep it. 17:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No.. The anime version has terrible detail. 18:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a plot image. 19:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Then anime version has bad quality. The manga version isn't that great either, but it's better than the anime version. 07:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The anime pic is clear enough to describe the scene. 08:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Nope. The detail is awful. Manga displays it better. 12:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It can describe the scene and has colors. Win. 12:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The matter is not whether the image can describe the scen. Both image can describe the seen. However, it's about which image is better in quality and in detail. In this case, the manga picture is good in quality and detail, and it describes the scene as well. 15:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) But the anime image has colors. 16:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The color and image lacks quality though. 16:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What Lelouch said. Anime has terrible detail. Will be reverting soon. 19:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 20:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the manga version is a little more detailed. But those few details don't really add much that's useful to understanding the image. I think the presence of color in the anime version is more valuable than the minor detail added in the manga version. 03:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not minor. Decken's face isn't even completely drawn. 03:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The anime image doesn't have THAT much lack of detail. 03:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You can't even see Decken's nose in the anime version. Look at it for once. 03:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) In the full version? Sure, you can't see much (I can still see his nose though). In the thumbnail? Detail is kinda gone. It's meant to be seen in a thumbnail. 04:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC) But if maximized, it shouldn't look like crap. Detail being awful in the maximized image means it will look like crap in the thumbnail. Gonna poll this soon I guess, since you won't change your mind no matter what. 04:19, May 21, 2013 (UTC) And what does having his nose add to the article? Jack squat, that's what. Color on the other hand helps you get a quick understanding of the image in the thumbnail. And getting an HQ version of the anime image isn't impossible, some people just choose not to get one when they think the manga is better... 04:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ^What he said. We don't have to use the manga for everything. 05:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. 06:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The majority wants anime so we use anime. 18:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Colorization still adds nothing here. This discussion never ended anyways. The manga image looks great in the thumbnail, and actually has detail. 23:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Looks like everyone's said what they need to say. This one should probably be polled. 20:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC)